chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Shnitzel Quits
Shnitzel Quits is the 33rd episode of the first season. It is the first double feature (22-minute episode) of the show. Plot At the beginning of the episode, Shnitzel is forced to unclog the toilet by Mung Daal. It turns out that Chowder was stuck in the toilet. The episode continues with three floating rats singing about Shnitzel's hardships in a montage of Shnitzel doing ridiculous chores referring to him as "Schnitzelfella". After Shnitzel is denied a raise by Truffles, he quits Mung Daal's catering. He finds work by answering a want ad from Ms. Endive. Shnitzel is welcomed with open arms by Ms. Endive, who drops many sexual innuendos, and a clingy Panini who wants to know more about Chowder, and even breaks down the fourth wall by asking the question, "What's Chowder's favorite cartoon, I bet it's Chowder!" Shnitzel is given a new "uniform", which consists of pants, a bow tie and no shirt. Ms. Endive, who continues to drop innuendos, pretends to drown, in order to receive CPR from Shnitzel. Meanwhile back at Mung Daal's catering, Chowder and Mung feel lost without Shnitzel and even hire Tofu, a giant, angry block of Tofu, to help out at one point. They decide to steal Shnitzel back. Mung, Chowder, and Truffles attempt to sneak into Endive's catering by distracting her with a false love letter. However, Endive is a "speed reader" and catches the gang sneaking Shnitzel out in a garbage bag. Mung Daal battles Endive by using Shnitzel as a weapon. Ironically, as he does this, Mung Daal states that they are taking Shnitzel back to where they care and love him. The gang makes it out when Chowder distracts Endive. However, Shnitzel confronts Mung in front of Endive's catering, saying how Mung never treated him right. Shnitzel stays with Endive. As the gang leave, Endive sets up a marriage ceremony to wed herself and Shnitzel. Shnitzel points out that he just came back for the job and he already has a girlfriend and shows her a photo of himself with a rock wearing a pink bow. Endive, steaming mad, knocks Shintzel out with a rolling pin. Upon awakening, he finds himself tied up in a pot above a fire with Endive "Stewing him up to the thought of marriage." He escapes her clutches, and escapes upstairs. Shnitzel is eventually trapped on a very high balcony by Panini and Endive. Sighting a large bird with a target flying by, he decides to leap to safety while Panini and Endive aren't surprised with Endive remarking they always. Schnitzel unfortunately misses the bird by an inch. He stops falling right as he is about to hit the ground and is pulled up by a large puppet hand and is placed on a cloud. Shnitzel's savior turns out to be a large puppet of Chowder creator C.H. Greenblatt. Greenblatt encourages Shnitzel to return to Mung Daal's catering because they always doing nice things for him like taking care of him when he was sick, and gave him money for his gradutation. He then rhetorically asks who drove 5 hours to come get him when he entered the bad side of Lasagna Town, but Shnitzel reveals that they never knew he needed help. Anyway, Greenblatt also convinces him that he needs Chowder and Mung more than they need Shinitzel. He show them how miserable they are without him and Greenblatt drops a giant stick of blutter on Mung and Chowder when Mung ask for it. Shnitzel returns and free the two. In exchange for his services, Mung will give Shnitzel a big raise, a massage and every other Friday off. Chowder offers Shnitzel an old pudding cup covered in mold which holds special value to Chowder, being the first dish he and Shnitzel ever made together. Shnitzel accepts the job and eats the pudding cup, getting sick (although he was shown to be very touched by the fact that Chowder had saved it after all that time and that the pudding cup meant that much to Chowder). 1st Appearence: 'C.H. Greenblatt (in puppet form) Quotes *'Mung Daal: Initiate plan bravo delta niner. Agent Chowder, you keep a lookout. Truffles, prepare to descend. ---- *'C.H. Greenblatt (in puppet form)': There. all better. Hey, Shnitzel, it's me, your creator. Listen, dude, I'm telling ya. You got to go back to Mung's. *'Shnitzel': Radda! *'C.H. Greenblatt (in puppet form)': Don't you get it? Without you there, nothing's right! It's like the cosmos is out of whack! Note/Trivia * At the end, Shnitzel gets sick. He also got sick in Creme Puff Hands and Thrice Cream Man. See Information in Episodes. * When Shnitzel rips his apron off, he has a spare. * In the pictures C.H. Greenblatt shows Shnitzel, they are all events we have never seen in ANY episode before. * The opening where mice sing for Schnitzel parodies "Cinderella". Even so, they say "Schnitzel-Fella", which rhymes with "Cinderella". *The song the mice sang is a parody of "Cinderella Work Song", from the 1950 Walt Disney's Cinderella. * The mice in red, blue, and green colors reference Alvin and the Chipmunks and The Powerpuff Girls. The mice oddly kind of resemble Mickey Mouse. * The way the broccoli food monster drags Shnitzel with his vines to his mouth so that he can eat Shnitzel is a reference to the film Little Shop of Horrors. * This is one of two episodes in which Chowder is shown breathing fire. * This is the first two-parted episode. * Truffles' move ''The pain of a thousand flushes ''was parodied of Naruto's ''A thousand years of death ''since both were in the rear end of their victims. * When Shnitzel kissed Endive, when she wakes, in the first scene there isn't any lipstick but on the second scene there is. * The scene where Endive pretends to drown so she can kiss Shnitzel is a reference to The Sandlot, where one of the boys pretends to drown so he can kiss the pretty lifeguard, Wendy Peffercorn. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Double-length episodes